Valentines Day Happenings
by redamiB6147
Summary: what happens when axel gets home late on valentines day? Oneshot


A/N: Happy Valentines Day! This is for all of you out there with a loved one! and everyone out there who enjoys this holiday! please review!

I wait by the phone for the call, but it came. I glanced at the clock, and it read 7:15. I sighed as I ran a hand through my blonde spikes.

"Typical. " I said, and I shook my head, turning off the oven. My special dinner, Lasagna, was in there for my date, and me but of course he decided to be late. I blew out the candles, and put away the special plates and silverware that were on the table.

. I glanced at the clock as I sat down to the TV, flipping through the channels to find anything good. All that was on was old cheesy romance movies. Of course. I flipped the TV off after a while, for I never really liked romance movies, and I wasn't in the mood to watch any sappy movie about the girl getting the buy in the end. I already had the guy. All I needed was for him to show up every once in a while.

The clock read 8:23. HE was so late. I sighed again as I walked towards the bedroom, deciding that the need arouse for me to take a shower. The sound of the water seems to soothe me, and for some reason, the shower seems to make me feel better, all my aches and pains go away. As I step out of the water, I find myself in a predicament.

I forgot my clothes. In the bedroom. Which is across the hall and the wardrobe is next to the open window. I DO NOT want to show the whole world that I just took a shower. That would be the icing on the cake of my bad day.

Who knew Valentines Day could be so bad?

AS I peeked out of the door, I noticed that something was different. There seemed to be a draft from the door. Which was open. I edged out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped securely around my waist, as I edged into the living room, which had no windows thankfully. The room was dark, with the slight glow from the fish tank giving off a small enough light that I could see that the door was now closed.

"Axel?" I called out quietly, pondering why I didn't hear the door close. There was an evil chuckle behind me, and I turned around quickly, looking through he gloom to see Axel's green eyes peering down at me. I felt my face flush with anger as he stood there, looking like the god he is.

"Damn it, Axel, your fucking late!" I cried, throwing the towel at him. HE seemed a little surprised as the damp object hit him on the head, and he pulled it off, rubbing it against his face.

"Roxy? Did you take a…" he said, and he left that statement unfinished, trailing his eyes over my body. My NUDE body. I felt myself freeze as I realized something. He was holding my towel. The means….I'm not wearing any clothes. I looked at that floor as my face heated up, my messy wet spikes shielding my eyes.

"Happy Valentines Day." I tried to save myself from the embarrassment, but this only seemed to make it worse. Why of all times did he have to come home now? HE moved forward, the towel dropping to the ground, forgotten. I looked at him as he got close enough, my eyes locking with his. With a flourish, he pulled flowers from behind his back, shoving them in my face.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too, Roxy." HE said, and I felt myself shiver. The air out here was cold…

"You cold, Roxy?" Axel asked, and he smirked. HE placed the flowers on the couch, making sure not to harm he blossoms, as he came back to me.

"You bastard.." I murmured as he caught my lips with his own, and he sighed, leaning into the kiss. Axel wrapped his arms around the naked boy, and I did the same to him. Axel started to walk forward, leading me to the bedroom. As He shut the door, I watched him with half lidded eyes on the bed. Axel stripped off his clothes until he was also naked. As Axel crawled towards me on the bed, I watched, smiling.

"Roxas…." Axel called, and we kissed again, letting the time flow as we enjoyed each other.

We kissed, we moaned, we touched, we tasted, we screamed, we scratched, we bled, we loved.

Who knew Valentines Day could be so great?


End file.
